A touch screen offers a simple, intuitive interface for a computer or other data processing device. Rather than using a keyboard for data entry, a user can transfer information through a touch screen by touching an icon or by writing or drawing on a screen. Touch screens are used in a variety of information processing applications. Transparent touch screens, used over an information display such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or cathode ray tube (CRT), are particularly useful for applications such as cell phones, personal data assistants (PDAs), handheld or laptop computers, point of sale or public kiosks, and other applications.